All For the Best
by Evil Lady
Summary: What would've happened if Mr. and Mrs. Dursley hasn't taken Harry in and sent him to the orphanage? R&R! Constructive criticism is encouraged!!
1. Chapter One

All for the Best

         "Ahh!"  The shrill voice of Petunia Dursley echoed through the household of Number 4, Privet Drive.  

         "Petunia! What is it?" Yelled her husband, Vernon, who raced to the door as fast as his legs could take him.

         "It's… it's… look!"  said Petunia, pointing down.  Vernon looked down, and made a noise that made baby Dudley cry.  However, the baby on the doorstep giggled at the strange man looking down at him.

         "Who is he? Why is he here?" boomed Vernon, making Dudley cry even louder.

         "It's Harry, my sister's son, I don't know why he would be here though!" said a puzzled Petunia, holding Dudley, trying to get him to calm down.

         "Well I don't want him.  He's a disgrace to… to… all humans!"

         "But Vernon, there's a letter, we should at least read it!"

         "Well alright, I'll _read_ the letter.  But he's not staying!"

         "I don't want him here any more than you do, Vernon, but we should read the letter first.  If indeed he is in our hands, well, we'll deal with that later.  Go on, open it!"  Vernon Dursley had been folding the letter around in his hands over and over for the past few minutes.  Finally, he cleared his throat, and began to read.

         "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,  The following may come as a shock to you, but I believe it will explain the surprise you had of your nephew on your doorstep this morning.  The Potters, Lily and James, were attacked on Halloween night, by the Dark Lord of  the magic world.  Harry somehow survived the attack, and Lord Voldemort lost all power, which brings relief to the magical community.  However, the loss of Harry's parents brings much sorrow to myself and I am sure you feel the same.  As you are Harry's only living relatives, I think it is best that he stays with you until the time is right.  I hope you will treat him well, and show him this letter when he is older.  Yours Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore."

         "No!" shrieked Petunia.  "No.  He is not staying here! I won't explain anything!"

         "Petunia, calm down! I agree.  I won't have one of… them in my house! First thing tomorrow, he's going straight to the orphanage! Now I have to leave, I'm late for work!" and with that, he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

                                                                                          *        *        *

         Almost ten years had passed since Harry had been sent by his aunt and uncle to live at the orphanage.  Harry and the other orphans waited anxiously for Elliot's return.  Elliot was turning 12 in a few days, and he was returning from a boarding school.  It was rare that an orphan would ever get accepted to a boarding school, and everyone was excited to learn about how it was.  Finally, at long last, Elliot was back.

         "How was it?"

         "What'd you learn?"

         "Did you make any friends?"

         "What was it like?"

         "Hold on!  Let me get my stuff put away, and I'll tell you all about it!" Elliot had just returned, and was being badgered with questions. _'Remember Elliot, don't let them know you're a wizard.  And keep an eye on Harry.'_  The words of Albus Dumbledore echoed through Elliot's head.  Elliot had returned from a very exciting first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he made a promise to the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, not to let the other orphans know he was a wizard, except for Harry.  No one in the orphanage knew Harry was a wizard except for Elliot, and Elliot couldn't wait until Harry received his letter for Hogwarts, so he wouldn't have to keep everything inside.

         "Ok, I'm ready.  Now what do you want me to start with?"  Elliot was nervous.  What if he let something slip?  

         "What was the place you stayed at like?" asked a little girl named Mary.

         "Well, it was big.  Almost like… a castle.  The students are split into 4 groups, and that is what part of the castle they stay in.  There are all sorts of classes, and every Saturday, there's a big… erm… game."  Elliot gulped.  He had only been back for 10 minutes and he almost let something slip!  He couldn't let them ask about Quidditch.  How would he explain it?  The game is played on broomsticks!

         "What types of classes are there?" asked a little boy Elliot hadn't met before.

         "Well… the classes are unique.  They're different from the ones we normally have here.  My least favorite is a bit like chemistry.  There's also Astronomy.  You study the stars.  There's another one where we study plants, a bit like biology.  There's also history, and some others."  He stopped there.  He didn't want to press the subject, as most of the other classes involved wand magic.

         "Was it fun?  I mean, how was just being somewhere else like?"  asked Harry.  He was most interested in this mysterious school that Elliot had gone to.  He wished that maybe, maybe he'd be accepted to this school too!  But Harry let that thought out of his mind very quickly.  He wasn't exceptionally smart, he did all right and was a hard worker, but he wasn't the smartest in the world.  And he had never been good at sports.  Of course, he wouldn't know, because they didn't play too many sports at the orphanage.  But no.  There was no way they would want Harry at that boarding school.

         "Oh yes.  It was amazing!  I've never been anywhere like it in my life!"  Elliot was glad Harry had asked him a question.  He almost had to laugh.  Famous Harry Potter had no clue he would be going to the same school as Elliot in a matter of months!

         "All right, let's stop bothering Elliot.  He's had a long trip, I'm sure he's very tired.  Go on now!"  sounded the voice of the muggle  caretakers.

         "Wait, please, I'd like to talk to Harry for a little bit, if it's all right."

         "Ok Elliot.  Whatever you wish."

         "Thanks."  Elliot knew he couldn't tell Harry too much, since there's a possibility he could be a squib, but he had to at least tell him something.

         Harry had been wondering why Elliot wanted to talk to him, of all people.  He never really talked to Elliot before.  Why him?

A/N: should I continue? I like it, but I'll only keep going if people will actually read it!  Please, constructive criticism is encouraged!  I think this chapter is a bit short, but tell me if it's too short, too long, or just right! (lol goldilocks and the 3 bears!!) 

Disclaimer:  All Harry Potter characters and places and all that stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  Elliot is my own brilliant creation! 


	2. Chapter Two

All For the Best

Chapter 2

         "Harry, sit down.  I have to tell you something," said Elliot, pulling up a chair next to him.

         "Er, alright.  What do you have to tell me?"  Harry was extremely interested in whatever Elliot had to tell him.  Nobody ever had anything important to say to him before.

         "Well, actually, I'm not quite sure what I'm going to tell you just yet.  I'm supposed to keep my eye on you, though, for the summer anyway."

         "Why?  I can look after myself."

         "Well, it has to do with my school… you might get a chance to go there."

         "Are you serious?"  

         "Yes.  But Harry, my school isn't what you would call your ordinary boarding school.  It is for very… special people."

         "What do you mean special?  Like… gifted?"

         "Yes and no.  If you get accepted, you'll probably think it's a joke like I did."

         "Why?  So I'm special.  I can believe that.  But what exactly is different about this school?"

         "I can't tell you everything, Harry, in case you aren't accepted.  But if you're accepted, don't show your letter to anyone!  Not even the caretakers."

         "But why?"

         "They don't know about these… special people.  And-" but Harry cut him off.

         "What is so different about these special people?  Just tell me!"

         "I can't.  You'll understand soon enough."

         "Please, just a hint?"  
         "Well… remember last summer, before I left, when little Mark stole your lunch?"

         "Yes…"

         "What happened after he stole it?"

         "It blew up in his face.  But-"

         "Exactly.  Making things happen when you're scared or angry is all part of our special qualities.  The headmaster at my school wants me to keep an eye on you, and I'll explain why if you get a letter."

         "What if I don't get one?"

         "Trust me Harry, you will.  You should get it around the same time I get my booklist.  Then the week before school starts, you can come to London with me to buy your school supplies."

         "But Elliot, I have not money!"

         "You will, Harry.  Trust me, you will."

                                                                                 *                 *                 * 

A/N:  Yes, short.  Very short.  This chapter wasn't much of a chapter, just their conversation that night.  I might write the next one tonight.  The next couple chapters should be at least twice as long.  I won't say anymore for now.  Read and review!  Constructive criticism is encouraged!


	3. Chapter Three

All for the best

Chapter 3

            A little over a month had passed since that interesting conversation Harry had had with Elliot.  It didn't make any sense to Harry, and he privately thought that these 'special' people at Elliot's school were all mental and needed help.  Harry also thought that Elliot was playing some sort of terrible prank on Harry, because neither one of them had received any sort of letter.  That all changed at breakfast one July morning.  The orphanage door opened and Harry could hear voices.  'Ahh... the mail's here.'  thought Harry, though it didn't mean anything to him, until...

            "Harry!  Elliot!  There's something here for you!"  That was the caretaker.  Could it be?  Harry quickly ran to get his letter.  It was in an envelope made of yellow parchment, and written in sparkling emerald ink. 

            "What'd you get Harry?"

            "Are you going to that school, too?"

            "Can we read it?"

            Every other child ran to watch Harry and Elliot receive their letters.  It was rare when one of the orphans would actually get a letter.

            "Harry, come with me," said Elliot, leading Harry to an empty room.  "You've been accepted!  That's great!  Go on, open it!"  Elliot had already started to open his.  Harry looked questionably at his letter.  It looked just like Elliot's, and it had the same seal on the back of it: a coat of arms bearing a badger, raven, snake, and lion.  Harry opened the letter, and began to read.  Elliot watched him.

            "No way.  I'm dreaming!" 

            "No, Harry, it's true.  Every word of it."

            "But, this means... I'm a-a"

            "A wizard.  Harry Potter, you are a wizard."

            "But how? I mean, were my parents wizards too?"

            "Yes.  Yes, they were witch and wizard."

            "But... but how'd they die?  I mean, whatever killed them, couldn't it had been stopped by magic?"

            "No.  I don't know the whole story, being only a second year.  But I will tell you what I do know.  You have to know!  Where to start...."

            "How?  You can start there."

            "Well, there was a dark, powerful wizard.  His name was Voldemort.  Mind you don't say the name in the wizard world; they don't like the name too much.  Anyway, he killed your parents with a powerful curse."

            "But why didn't they block it?"

            "Well, it's called an unforgivable curse.  I don't think there is a way you can block it."

            "What happened to the wizard?  Was he arrested?"

            "No, Harry, he wasn't."

            "Why not?"  Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing!  A wizard that killed people and was never arrested?

            "Well, he tried to kill you too.  See that scar on your forehead?  I guess that's the most you got hurt.  He lost all of his power after that.  I think he's still alive somewhere, but he's not human enough to come back without help."

            "I... I got rid of him?"

            "Yes, and that made you famous in the magic world.  There are books written about you!  Everyone knows your name.  When I heard it, I didn't want to believe what I heard either."

            "If I am so famous, why didn't some old witch adopt me?"

            "The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, told me that people had tried, but he put a charm over this orphanage so that only muggles can find it.  I had asked him the same thing myself."

            "Muggles?"

            "Non-magic folk.  You just wait, Harry!  You'll love it there!"

            "But how am I going to pay for it all?"

            "With this."  Elliot pulled out a key from the enormous trunk he brought home with him.  "It's yours.  Dumbledore trusted me enough to give it to you.  It's to your parents' Gringotts vault."

            "Gringotts?"

            "Wizard bank.  I'm still not quite sure on how their money system works.  Wizard money looks like this."  He pulled out three coins, made of gold, brass, and silver.  "Galleons, sickles, and knuts."

            "Where do you buy all of this stuff?"

            "I told you, remember?  In London."

            "There are magic shops in London?"

            "If you now where to look."

            "When can we go?"

            "Well, I guess we can go tomorrow.  That is, if we're allowed.  I have a feeling you'll want to read a little before we go to school."

            "You bet I do.  Elliot, what if I'm the worst in the class?  I mean, I've never done any magic before."

            "You'll do fine.  I was scared too, but I did just fine!"

            That night, Harry stayed up, rereading his letter over and over again, not believing a word of it.  A wizard, him?  No, there had to be a mistake!


	4. Chapter Four

All for the best

Chapter 4

         The following morning, Harry was so excited he couldn't even eat. 

         "Come on Harry, you've got to eat something.  We have a big day ahead of us," said Elliot cheerfully, passing Harry some toast.

         "Where are you guys going?" asked a little girl.

         "Why can't we come?" asked another little girl.

         "Because you would be bored.  All we're doing is getting school supplies.  Come on Harry, we should get going now."

         "Alright.  Just let me get my key," said Harry with a mouthful of toast.  He rushed back to his bed and got his key and letter.

         "All set?" asked Elliot, who was already outside.

         "Sure am!" said Harry, who couldn't wait to leave.

         "Watch out then," said Elliot.  He then stuck out his left arm.  A giant bus appeared out of nowhere.

         "Good day to you.  My name is Albert Sickling, conductor of the Knight Bus.  Where to?"  A balding man greeted them, and he looked very tired, as if he had been driving all night.  But nevertheless, he looked very happy to see them.

         "We need to go to London.  How much will that cost?"  Asked Elliot, rummaging through a little blue bag.

         "Well, depends.  This is the two of you?"

         "Yes.  We need to go to Diagon Alley to get our things for Hogwarts."

         "I see.  What year are you two?"

         "Well, I'm a second year, and my friend Harry here is a first year."

         "Good lord!  Can it be?  Is that Harry Potter?  My word, it is Harry Potter!  So nice to meet you sir!"  He held out his hand, and Harry shook it.

         "Er, nice to meet you, too."  Harry didn't know what to make of it.  He had no idea he was this famous, that even bus drivers knew his name.

         "So, how much will it be?  We are in a bit of a hurry." 

         "Oh right, sorry.  Well, seeing as how you two need school supplies, and this is Harry's first trip to the magical world and all, it's on me.  Get in, you two!"  Albert had completely forgot Elliot was even there.

         "Thanks, sir!  I'll be right back; I'm going to get my trunk.  I think we'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron and just tell the caretakers that the term is starting early this year."  Elliot raced back to the orphanage, and arrived 5 minutes later with a big trunk.

         "All set?  Here we go."  With that, Albert closed the door and they set off.

         "Elliot, how long will it take us to get to this Diagon Alley place?"  

         "Not long at all.  In fact, I believe we're already there!"

         "Alright, here you are.  London England.  Need help with that trunk?" 

         "No, thanks, I'm fine."

         "Well, nice meeting you two.  Have fun at Hogwarts!"

         "We will, sir, we will."  With that, Harry and Elliot stepped off of the Knight Bus and onto the streets of London.

         "Elliot, are you sure we're in the right place?  This doesn't look right."  Harry looked around… There was a few book stores and a music store.

         "Of course we are, come on, in here."  He opened up a door to a little pub Harry hadn't even noticed and they stepped inside.  "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry!"

A/N: I know it's short… I hope no one got lost with the dialogue lol.  I felt like writing something… I hope you like it!  I did this instead of my homework :P


	5. Chapter Five

All for the best

Chapter 4

The leaky cauldron was dimly lit, and Harry could hardly make out the faces of the odd customers.  They were of all sizes, some were almost as big as a giant, some were as tiny as an elf.  Harry didn't know that these people probably were giants and elves, of course.  He followed Elliot up to the front counter.

"Excuse me, sir?"  Elliot asked politely.  A little old wizard turned around.

"What can I do for you, lad?"  The old man replied.  His grin was warm and friendly, though he did have a few teeth missing here and there.

"Well, we need to book a room here until September 1st.  You have anything available?"  Elliot seemed very calm and not at all intimidated by the people surrounding him.  Harry, however, was the exact opposite.

"Sure do!  I just need your names, and you'll be set!"

"Collington and Potter," Elliot replied.

"Potter?  Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir.  I'm Harry Potter," Harry replied, emerging from behind Elliot.  He took a deep breath, for he had no idea what to expect.

"Bless my soul!  Mr. Potter, how nice to finally meet you!  I imagine you'll be starting your first year at Hogwarts this year?"  The little old man had a look of amazement on his face.  Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Yes sir," Harry replied.  He was awestruck.  At that point people were surrounding him, waiting to shake his hand.  

After five minutes, the little old wizard announced rather loudly, "Well, Mr. Collington, Mr. Potter.  I have your room ready, follow me."

Harry and Elliot followed the wizard through a series of hallways to get to their room.

"You can have the minister's room.  No one except for the staff here and the minister himself knows where it is, so you need not worry about people disturbing you."

"Thank you, sir.  If you don't mind, we're going to get our supplies now,"  Elliot said after he wheeled his trunk to one of the beds.

"No problem.  You know how to get into Diagon Alley?"

"If it's still that brick, then yes."

"Well, in that case, have fun!"  The man replied with a wink, and he left.

A/N:  That one's short too.  The next chapter is going to be longer, since it's Harry's first visit to Diagon Alley J 


	6. Chapter Six

All for the best

Chapter 5

Harry followed Elliot out to the back of the Leaky Cauldron.  All he could see was a brick wall.  Harry, although very confused, shrugged and followed Elliot quietly.  Elliot seemed to be preoccupied with counting bricks.

"1… 2…. Right, stand back Harry," and he tapped one of the bricks with his wand.  As if by magic (and Harry remembered, it probably was), the wall turned into an archway into a busy and crowded street.  "Well Harry, this is Diagon Alley!"  Elliot looked at Harry, who seemed to be grinning ear to ear.

"Elliot, where're we going first?"  Asked Harry in amazement, as they walked down the little street.  Everything looked like it was out of a dream or something, Harry wanted to go everywhere.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to go to Gringotts first.  We'll need money, of course."

"Gringotts…?"

"Harry, remember that key I gave you?  I already told you all about Gringotts!"

"Oh.  Right.  Sorry.  So, where is this 'Gringotts'?"

"Right there," Elliot, said pointing to a huge building.  They walked inside, and there were these… _things_, with really long noses and fingers.

"Elliot…" whispered Harry, "what are those things?"

"Goblins.  Try not to stare, Harry, they might not like that too much."

"Sorry," said Harry, as he quickly averted his eyes to the ceiling, as they walked up to the counter, where a goblin was waiting.

"Here's my key… Harry?  Your key?"

"Oh, right." Harry placed his key up on the counter, trying hard not to stare at the goblin.

"Follow me," said the goblin, leading them to a cart.  They got in the cart, and within minutes they were at their first stop… Harry's vault.  The goblin opened Harry's vault, and Harry slowly looked inside.  He was speechless.

"All of this… is it all mine?"

"Sure is.  Here.  Put some coins in here," said Elliot, handing Harry a little bag.  Harry did as he was told, and the continued on to Elliot's vault.

After they were finished at Gringotts, they started to buy their school supplies.  Harry couldn't believe he was buying all of this!  Robes, quills and parchment, cauldrons, spell books!  It all seemed to good to be true.

"Hmm… Looks like I have enough to finally buy an owl.  Do you want to come?  It'll only be a few minutes," said Elliot, pulling Harry out of his trance.

"Sure!  What do owls do, anyway?

"Well, they're really useful.  They carry your mail, and they're good pets.  It seems like some even have personalities of their own.  Well here we are!"

The two walked inside.  This was one of the oddest shops Harry had been in so far.  There were animals everywhere – cats, owls, rats, toads, you name it!  Harry looked around.  Over in the corner in a cage was a ginger cat that looked like it was ready to eat someone.  He looked at the owls.  They had all kinds of them.

"I'll take this one," said Elliot, walking over and picking up a cage.  Inside was a barn owl. 

"Elliot, can first years have owls?"

"Sure they can!  You can have an owl, a cat, or a toad."

"Great!"  Harry said excitedly, walking over to the owls.  He looked at them, they were all amazing creatures.  There was one owl, it was a snowy one, that looked at Harry as if it were trying to tell him something.  "I want this one," said Harry, picking up the cage.

After they had paid for their owls, there was only one place left to go.  Harry still needed a wand.  Harry followed Elliot to a place named Ollivanders.

"Ahh…. Mister Potter, I was wondering when I would see you here…" 

A/N:  Muhahahhahahaha!! My attempt at a cliffhanger lmao   Actually, I'm too lazy to write the whole wand ordeal in my own words, I need to read SS again before I continue.  Comments, etc., flames are fun to, I love reading them (I'm weird like that) so go ahead and review!


	7. Chapter Seven

All For the Best

Chapter 6

Harry nervously walked into the little shop.  An old man (who was a bit creepy) stood next to the door, staring at Harry, watching his every move.

"I remember the day your parents came in to buy their first wands.  Good people, they were.   Now, hold out your wand arm, and we'll get you measured," said the old man, who must be Mr. Ollivander.

"Elliot," whispered Harry, "what's my wand arm?"

"Well, what hand do you write with?

"My right…"

"So that's probably your wand arm."

"Oh, all right," Harry said, as he stuck out his right arm.  A long tape measure with little silver markings on it immediately began to measure him.

"Now, let's see… Here, try this one.  Maple and unicorn hair, seven and a half inches, springy.  Go on, give it a wave," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Harry a wand.  Harry waved it, but nothing happened.

"No, no, that's not it.  Not to worry, try this one.  Ebony and dragon heartstring.  Quite whippy.  Go ahead try it," he said, handing Harry another wand.  Harry waved it around a little, but again, nothing happened.

"No, no, no, that's not it either.  The wand chooses the wizard, Harry, remember that.  We'll find you one," said Mr. Ollivander, looking through stacks and stacks of wands.  He came back another wand, holding it very carefully, as if something very fragile were inside.  "I wonder… try this one," he said quietly, almost in a whisper, "holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."  Harry gave it a wave, and his fingers suddenly became warm.  He waved it around, sending red and gold sparks everywhere.  Harry stopped and grinned, and Mr. Ollivander was obviously happy (probably because he just sold another wand). 

"Nicely done, Harry.  But I wonder, very curious.  Yes, very curious indeed.  Curious… curious… curious…" Mr. Ollivander now seemed to be talking to himself, as he wrapped Harry's wand.

"Curious, sir?  What, exactly, is so curious?"  Asked Elliot.  Harry had forgotten he was even there.

"It is very curious, how Harry could wind up with this wand.  I remember every wand I've sold.  The phoenix whose feather is in the core of your wand gave one more feather, just one.  I've sold the other wand with that phoenix's feather.  It is curious how Harry should end up with this wand, when its brother belongs to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the very wand that gave Harry his scar."

Harry gulped.  It had to be just a coincidence, but of course it was a bit odd.  Harry paid for his wand, and he and Elliot left as fast as they could.

"I wouldn't worry about what Mr. Ollivander said too much.  Just because you-know-who has a wand with the same phoenix feather in it as yours doesn't mean anything," said Elliot, but Harry could tell he wasn't really believing what he was saying.

Once they were back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry went to his room and laid down.  "_The wand, that can't mean anything,_" Harry thought to himself, "_I'm going to go to Hogwarts, become a wizard, and that's it.  Nothing bad will happen, my wand is just a wand, nothing special._"

A/N: I tried to write the Ollivander's thing in my own words, so sorry if it's too similar to the original, but I really didn't think I should change it too much, because that could change the outcome of the story.  My last day of school is June 9th, so after that I'll try and update this more!!


	8. Chapter Eight

All for the Best

Chapter 7

"Harry, Harry wake up!  We have to leave now!"  Harry groaned as Elliot shook him awake. 

"Elliot, what time is it?" 

"It's time to leave, we should get to the station early so we don't miss the train."

"Train?"  Harry laughed.  Out of all the magical ways they could get to school, they were going to be taking the train.

"The Hogwarts Express.  Now hurry up, or we're going to be late!  We're leaving in 10 minutes."  Harry got up and started packing his trunk.  He tried to hurry, since Elliot wasn't kidding.  At last, his trunk was packed and he was ready to go.  Harry walked outside of the Leaky Cauldron to see the Knight Bus was already there.

*        *        *

When they arrived at the station, Harry was surprised to see that it was filled with muggles, and there wasn't a witch or wizard in sight!

"Er, Elliot?  What platform is it?"  Harry asked.  He was very curious, of course.  None of the platform said anything about going to Hogwarts.

"Oh, right.  Here's your ticket, it has all of the information on it.  Now, help me find platforms nine and ten."  Harry nodded and followed Elliot, while reading his ticket.  The train left at eleven o'clock.  The clock at the station read 10:30, so they had time. 

"Right there!  Platform nine, I see it," said Harry, looking ahead.  He looked at his ticket.  "Elliot, wait, are you sure this is right?  It says platform nine and three-quarters.  I don't think there is a platform nine and three-quarters."

"Of course there is.  See that barrier?  That's the gate; you walk right through it to get to the platform.  See, watch them up there. "  Harry watched as a boy about his age with very light blonde hair walked right through the barrier, followed by a tall man with matching blonde hair (although it was much longer).  "See?  Do just what they did, go on."  Harry nodded and walked straight towards the barrier.  He closed his eyes and walked into it, only he went through it, and on the other side there was a big scarlet train.  Harry looked up.  The sign read 'Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock.  Harry moved aside to wait for Elliot.  A few minutes later, Elliot walked onto the platform.  The two boys walked toward the front of the train into the first compartment with empty seats in it.  The train was filling up very quickly.  They sat down, and Harry looked anxiously out the window at his new classmates.  

"Elliot, there are so many people… how am I supposed to get to know anyone when there are so many of them?"  Harry was worried that he wouldn't make too many friends, because he feared he would be looked down upon because he grew up as an orphan.

"Don't worry about it.  Once you get to Hogwarts, you'll be sorted into a house.  There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.   You get sorted by putting the Sorting Hat on.  It can see in your mind, and it looks at your personality and qualities and such to see where you would belong.  Basically, Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, and Slytherin is for the cunning."

"What house are you in, Elliot?"

"Slytherin."

A/N: The rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise! XD  Well, I'll try anyway, lol.


End file.
